Their Impossible Mission
by Innocent heart2
Summary: What happens when Naruto accidentally gets himself in so much trouble with the village that he had to go into hiding? What does Hinata have to do with all of this and why is she pregnant? NaruHina, SasuSaku. Possible KibaShino or something.
1. Love Bites

**_Mizu: I'm on a roll! So many stories uploaded so close together! Plus, I'm starting to get ideas for every story now! This is awesome! disclaimer time: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would probably be dead already._**

* * *

**_Their Impossible Mission_**

**Chapter One: Love Bites**

* * *

"Thanks again, Hinata," Naruto thanked the shy woman.

"You sure that you have everything you need?" she asked for the nth time.

"Hinata, I know that the fifth Hokage put you in charge of my health care when I'm injured, but don't you think that this is going a bit too far?" Naruto asked.

His teammates where trying to control their laughter. True, while training, Naruto got hurt but…he scratched his arm on a kunai and she put it in a splint.

"…no," She finally answered.

"Right," he sighed, "I'll be fine, Hinata. I'm sure that your squad is awaiting your return."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Bye Naruto!" she said, finally leaving.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, "Sakura, if you would?"

"Sure," Sakura laughed.

"You know why she does this, Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I have to admit though, she looks extremely cute when she gets worried," Naruto stated.

"How long has it been?" Sakura asked, "Four years? Five?"

"Four." Naruto stated, "And you know what, I don't even remember why Grandma Tsunade told Hinata to take care of me."

"You may not, but I do," Sasuke stated, "That was when you returned with me in tow. You had used so much chakra and was near death. But you still hadn't given up and saved me from Orochimaru. Unfortunately, you damaged you chakra system. So you needed someone with the ability to see the problem area. Hinata fit the bill."

"And boy did she jump at the chance to be near you," Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm fully healed! This is getting a little annoying," Naruto moaned.

"You say that but you don't mean it," Sasuke laughed.

"We see how your face lights up when you see her running towards you," Sakura pointed out, putting ointment on the scratch.

"So?" Naruto snapped.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Sasuke probed.

"No way! You know that I've decided to stay out of relationships," Naruto snapped.

"Yeah, we know that but," Sakura started.

"But we don't know why. You really like her so why not?" Sasuke pressed.

"I'll give you one good reason. Her father," Naruto stated, standing up.

"Oh, please. Everyone in the village knows that you could become Hokage with a flick of your pinky," Sasuke stated.

"Hiashi doesn't stand up to you," Sakura added.

"Grrr…" Naruto growled, "I'm going to get some lunch."

"I wouldn't do that!" Sakura stated.

"What if Kakashi finally gets here?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell him that I'll be back. It's about time that he has to stay and wait," Naruto said, leaving.

After about four minutes, the two were fed up with waiting for their sensei as well.

"Sasuke, you know what we should do?" Sakura questioned.

"What? Go find Kakashi and dunk him in the hot spring water?" Sasuke joked.

"Tempting but no. We should get Naruto and Hinata together," Sakura said.

Out of no where, a giant Akamaru and its rider jumped out of the bushes followed by the ever creepily silent Shino.

"Get Hinata and Naruto together?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, putting away her kunai.

"We'll help," Shino said.

"You will?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hinata has gradually become more confident because of Naruto," Shino stated.

"So we figure that if she gets with Naruto, she'll be ten times happier and in turn," Kiba paused, "She'll be more confident in her abilities."

"First, we need to get them at the same place and time. But how are we going to get him to ask her out," Sakura thought aloud, "It be nice if Hinata was confident enough to actually confront him with a…proposition."

Shino and Kiba looked at each other.

"Well, there is a way," Kiba stated.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"We've only seen this one time. But once when we were on a mission, some creep put alcohol in her drink," Kiba said.

"Hinata gets drunk easily. And when she does…" Shino added.

The boys shivered in the memory, "Let's just say that it might work."

"Then what are we waiting for! You guys take Hinata to the ramen shop and I'll get the sake from Lady Tsunade. Sasuke, you make sure that Naruto doesn't leave that shop!" Sakura ordered.

"Right!" the boys agreed.

"WOOF!"

* * *

"I don't see how me staying in this shop will solve my problem with Hinata," Naruto scoffed.

"Trust me. Would I ever lead you astray?" Sasuke said, ordering Naruto another bowl.

"Yes, when it would benefit you," Naruto stated.

"But I'm not!" Sasuke protested.

"Whatever," Naruto sighed.

"There he is, Hinata," Sakura's voice sounded.

Naruto sighed at the mention of Hinata's name. He was probably going to get scolded for taking off his splint.

"Hinata, look I'm sorry, but I couldn'-" Naruto started.

But he didn't get a chance to finish. For there stood Hinata, drunker than a doornail (is that how that motto goes?).

"Naru-*hic*-to," Hinata said before starting to sway forward.

Naruto quickly caught her.

"What the hey happened?" Naruto snapped.

"Sorry, I accidentally spilled some of Lady Tsunade's sake into her tea," Sakura lied.

"Some?" Naruto snapped, "She's wasted! And why'd you bring her to me?"

"She wanted to see ya," Kiba smirked.

"Naruto," Hinata's soft whisper floated to his ears.

He looked down to she her bringing her lips dangerously close to his.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto gasped, blushing, trying to pull his head away.

"No…" she whined.

She grabbed his head and held him still while she tried to close the gap between their mouths.

"Guys! Guys, help me!" Naruto begged.

"Sorry dude, but I'm not going to stand in between Hinata and what she wants," Kiba stated.

"Me neither," the other three agreed.

"Trai-" Naruto tried to shout.

But Hinata finally closed the gap. Naruto tried to fight it but, as they knew would, he surrendered. Then…something they didn't expect happened. Naruto fought for dominance. They watched as his fox whiskers grew bolder. Of course, Kiba and Shino didn't know what that meant but Sakura and Sasuke did.

"Naruto!" they snapped.

His eyes shot open, revealing the blood red fox eyes. He seemed to fight with himself for a moment before he broke the kiss. Hinata, drunk and dizzy from the kiss, started to fall backwards. Kiba and Shino ran to her side and caught her. But then, they saw what Naruto had done. They saw the many puncture marks on her lip as they bled. The two looked up at Naruto, glaring at the blonde shinobi.

Naruto raised a shaky hand to his mouth where he tasted blood that was not his own. He looked at Hinata confused and scared of what he had done. His eyes widened. He turned to see his teammates staring at him worried. His body began to shake in sorrow.

"Sasuke…Sakura…What have I done?" Naruto questioned, trying to figure out everything.

"What the hey are you!" Kiba snapped.

Naruto finally realized what had happened and had ran off towards the training field. Kiba was about to chase after him but Sakura stopped him.

"Don't blame Naruto! It wasn't his fault," Sakura begged.

"What do you mean?" Kiba snapped.

"Of course it's his fault!" Shino added.

"No!" Sasuke snapped, "Naruto never asked her out for a reason. And we just saw what that reason was."

The two boys took the time to take all this in.

"Besides," Sasuke paused, "He could have done a lot worse to her."

"He was struggling for control," Sakura added.

"Come on," Sasuke sighed, "We have to go after him. Sakura and I will send up a flare to tell you where he is. Bring Hinata there when she is somewhat sober."

"Right…" the boys agreed.

"*whine*"

* * *

_**Mizu: I started this one a long time ago but am just now getting to typing it up. What do you guys think? Reviews are still very welcomed! Ciao for now!**_


	2. Past Flings Gone Wrong

**_Mizu: Another chapter done! Isn't this awesome? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, he wouldn't be so colorblind._**

* * *

**_Their Impossible Mission_**

**Chapter two: Past Flings gone wrong**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke reached the training grounds to see Kakashi standing there, staring into the trees.

"Hey!" he greeted, "Either of you two know why Naruto just flew past me and into the trees?"

"No time to explain, but we need you to come with us. Now!" Sasuke ordered, following the path Naruto took as best he could.

As they drew close to a hidden cave, they could feel the mixture of Naruto's sorrow and the fox's bloodlust in the air. He wasn't very good at concealing his feelings like other shinobi but that was a good thing when tracking him. Sasuke entered the cave first, knowing that Naruto would most likely attack him. When he finally made it to the center of the cave, there he saw Naruto, huddled in the corner, trembling in fear.

"Naruto. It's ok. Hinata's fine. And none of them know," Sasuke said, trying to figure out why Naruto was so shaken up.

"No…it's not ok, Sasuke. I'm in big trouble. I just know it," Naruto stated, hiding his face from Sasuke.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"The villagers…they saw me…they'll come after me now and…" Naruto stated, still hiding.

"and they'll what Naruto? What did they see?" Kakashi asked.

"They saw that I shared a trait of the fox. That's all they need of an excuse to finally be rid of me," Naruto said, shaking even more.

"What do you mean, Naruto! You're not making any sense!" Sakura snapped, rushing up to him, grabbing him by his collar.

His fox eyes flashed in front of hers. She saw all the bloodlust in them. She saw certain death in them.

"They'll kill me! Don't you understand! I was under only the fourth and third Hokages' protection so long as I never hurt a villager without cause! The villagers saw me bite into Hinata's flesh and they saw her bleed! That's all they need to get past both of the Hokages' protection and finally kill me! They've been waiting for this chance for years!" Naruto shouted at her, making her let go of him.

"But why…" Sasuke started.

"Because of the stupid fox! Their all afraid that it'll take over of my body and kill them all!" Naruto cried.

"Wait! You bit Hinata? Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't mean too!" Naruto shouted. They all saw the tears stream down his cheeks, "I love her! Lord help me, I'd never do anything consciously to hurt her!"

"Then, why-" Kakashi started.

"Because I lost control," Naruto cried.

The roar of a mob could be heard from the village. A poof of smoke appeared and Jiariya, Naruto's master, ran into the cave.

"Naruto! What happened?" he snapped, holding him up by his collar.

"It's just like that one time," Naruto said silently, "Just like with that girl."

Jiariya set him down.

"What girl?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her with his fox eyes.

"When I was still training with Pervy Sage here, there was this one girl that I thought I liked. So I asked her out. And it was great. We really clicked. But one night, when she decided that it was time for us to finally kiss, the rush of emotions somehow made an opening for the damn fox to take control. I could hear her screaming for me to stop and I wanted to, but…that stupid fox didn't. It had tasted her blood through me and it wanted more," Naruto explained.

"Luckily for the girl, I happened to hear the screams. When I reached them, Naruto was biting into her neck. It was gruesome. To make things worse was that Naruto wouldn't let his grip go. It took so much to make him release even a little. When he saw what he had done, he collapsed to the ground. She was a mess. Clothes completely torn to where they barely covered her. Bite and scratch marks covered her entire body. And the fear of him reflecting her eyes," Jiariya added.

"It was awful. I tried to make things right by apologizing but the girl ran away and told the police that she was raped. I ran as fast as I could out of there. Pervy sage went back to gather our stuff and when he returned he saw me much like I am now. Fighting to push the fox away," Naruto said, his head between his hands.

"That's when both of us agreed that Naruto should never date a girl unless she knew what she was getting into and could protect herself." Jiariya finished.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

"Don't you guys understand! I have a bounty on my head because of the stupid fox! The girl was a daughter of the lord of the fire country! When I returned, Tsunade nearly killed me on the spot! She paid for it all! But the lord of the fire country wouldn't hear of it! He swore that if I ever did anything like what I did again, he'd see my head on the execution block!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto! Shhh!" Iruka snapped, running into the cave, "The villagers will hear you!"

"Naruto, you have to leave the village and never come back!" Shizune shouted, following Iruka.

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"The village is in an uproar! You have to run!" Shizune snapped.

"And then what! Spend my life as a rogue ninja? Worry about someone appearing behind me to finish me off! Never see my friends again! Hell no!" Naruto shouted back, blue eyes finally returning.

"But Naruto!" Iruka shouted back, "You're safety is more important at this moment!"

Naruto stared at the ground, "No. It's time that I paid for what I've done."

Naruto stood up and started to walk for the entrance of the cave.

"No!" Everyone in the cave shouted.

"There has to another way!" Sasuke snapped.

"There is no other way," Naruto said, smiling at his best friend.

"But," Sasuke tried to argue.

"What's done is done. No one can turn back the clock," Naruto stated walking towards the mob.

"There he is!" the villagers snapped.

All the people in the cave watched as the villagers that they had trusted tied Naruto up, spit, wound, and tear at him. They watched as Naruto never lifted a finger against them.

"Guys!" Kiba's voice rang out, "Man, the villagers are sure acting weird. But we're here!"

"Kiba," Shino said, "Look over there."

"Hm?" Kiba said, looking to the area in name. He saw the villagers beating Naruto mercilessly.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered.

"*whines*"

* * *

**_Mizu: Really quick chapter, I know. Um...don't have much to say today. Well then... Ciao for now!_**


	3. Hiding the Bruises

**_Mizu: What do you guys think of the plot line so far? I hope you guys are liking reading it as much as I'm liking writing it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have talked to Hinata sometime after she confessed instead of just leaving to go beg for the Raikage's forgiveness for that bastard Sasuke. (*Note* I am NOT a Sasuke fan. He's the worst character in my opinion but for this story, he's rather nice.)_**

* * *

_**Their Impossible Mission**_

**_Chapter three: Hiding the bruises_**

* * *

"I said let him go!" Sakura shouted, trying to make it to Naruto.

"Beat it, girly," one of the many villagers snapped.

"Sakura!" Ino's voice could be heard.

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten ran to Sakura's side.

"What's going?" they all snapped.

A scream of pain was heard causing all of their friends to look at the source.

"Naruto!" Lee gasped.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Ino snapped.

"Why is the village torturing Naruto!" Lee shouted.

Naruto's screams of pain echoed throughout the village.

"I'll tell you guys later. Right now, you guys have to help me get Naruto out of here! Sasuke's waiting at the edge of the village for me to bring him. But I can't get near him," Sakura explained.

Lee, angry that anyone would hurt Naruto, was the first to jump into action. He punched and kicked a path way Naruto. Ten-Ten followed and cut them down. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Neji grabbed him and ran. Choji, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Lee stayed behind to fend all the villagers off.

"Stop!" Sakura ordered on Naruto's apartment, "I need to get some things from here. You stay here, Neji. Shikamaru, you take the a piece of Naruto's clothing and run in any other direction that you can."

"Right."

Sakura was back within four minutes and Neji and her set off for the exit to the village. When they made it to the gate, Sasuke was pacing the entrance. As soon as they landed, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and was about to start off.

"Wait!" Sakura snapped, "I managed to pack him a small pack of things he'll need."

"Thanks," Sasuke whispered, managing to take the bag. He could see the sorrow in her eyes, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be back after dark before anyone can notice that I'm gone. By then, the village should have gotten a lashing from Tsunade."

"It's not that," Sakura stated, "It's his injuries. They're so severe."

"Don't worry. Naruto never gives up," Sasuke chuckled, "You better have something good for me to eat when I get back."

"What? My cooking is always good," Sakura snapped.

"Just kidding," Sasuke laughed, running out of the village.

"Be safe," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was running as fast as his legs would take him. He remembered this route from the last time he left the village without permission. Then, it was him was the rogue ninja. Boy did he feel horrible for what he had caused to Naruto. If it was the last thing he did, he'd save him.

"Sasuke!" Shino's voice sounded, "This way! Kiba found a cave where Naruto can stay!"

"Right!" Sasuke said, turning on a dime.

In mere minutes, the three boys arrived at the cave in mention. It was huge cave with many hidden areas.

"Kiba, hold him for a moment," Sasuke ordered.

Once free of Naruto, Sasuke made the hand signs for his fireball jutsu. True, he used a very weak one but that's all he needed to start a fire to light up the area.

"K. This will have to work. Set him down over there. I'm going to find something that we can use as a bed for him," Sasuke stated.

"I just hope that we're far enough out of the village," Kiba stated.

"We should be. And don't forget. A lot of the Anbu now are friends of Naruto so they won't let anything happen to him," Shino stated.

"True," Kiba and Sasuke agreed.

"H-h-Hinata…" they heard Naruto whine, "I'm sorry."

*whine*

"There you go," Sasuke murmured, covering the unconscious body of his closest friend with a blanket that Sakura packed, "That should do till we get more stuff out here."

"Sasuke. Shino and I are heading back before anyone notices that we're gone," Kiba stated.

"K. Be careful. Anbu members are sure to be out and about," Sasuke warned.

"That's how you're hiding. Lucky," Kiba scoffed.

"Hey, don't blame me for being stronger," Sasuke teased.

"Whatever," Kiba sighed.

"We'll bring Hinata out tomorrow. Hopefully Naruto can stand the night alone," Shino told him.

"Don't worry. I'll stay with him till midnight. After that," Sasuke stated.

"Then what?" a voice sounded.

The boys jumped and turn to get ready to fight the intruder. But luck was on their side. It was Tsunade.

"Next time you make a run for it, cover your trail!" she barked, "Now, let me see him."

The boy's stepped aside to let her past.

"Tsunade…" Sasuke murmured as the Hokage sat next the to Jinchuuriki.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Naruto's going to hate me…because of this, he'll be a rogue ninja and never be able to return to the village!" Sasuke snapped, "So please, let me take his place in punishment!"

The Hokage stood up and walked over to him.

"If I remember correct, you were also a rogue ninja, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but…" Sasuke tried to argue.

"But Naruto stuck his neck out and took your punishment for you. He received many injuries on your part," Tsunade paused, "but the man who was giving the punishment did onto him two times the amount he was supposed to."

"What?" the boys snapped.

"Yes. The man hated him that much. But Naruto never said a word nor showed how much it hurt. Do you know why?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Sasuke shook his head.

"Because he was numb to it. In his life, there have been many attempts to take his life. But none of that could out measure to the joy in his heart he felt on succeeding on bringing you back, Sasuke. Sasuke, you have no idea how much he missed you. You were the first to ever fully understand him and because of that, you made his life better. You became his only brother. He'd do anything to protect you. And so," Tsunade placed her hand on his head and smiled a smile much like Naruto's, "I'm sure he'd hate to see you in pain."

"But what else can we do?" Sasuke snapped, tears threatening to break through.

"I'll assign it as a mission for him. I'll make something up so that the village can't say that he ran away," Tsunade said, returning to Naruto's side and began healing him.

Sasuke bowed his head in gratitude and ran to her side. There was no way that he'd let Naruto die now.

"Well, we have to go. Don't worry, if we see any Anbu, we'll throw them off course!" Kiba shouted.

"WOOF!"


	4. His Ticket to the AfterLife

**_Mizu: Still going! This one is awesome! I haven't been able to write long Naruto fics in such a long time. I really hope you guys like this one. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Tobi would have a better name that went better with his real name. Tobi just isn't threatening enough. It doesn't even make his random/goofy/idiotic side seem like that. _**

* * *

**_Their Impossible Mission_**

**_Chapter Four: His ticket to the Afterlife_**

* * *

The incident that happened in the village had been over a week ago and still Naruto never awoke. Everyone was worried. Especially Hinata. But there wasn't anything that they could do. Each of them took turns going to the cave in hope that he'd be awake. Never did that wish come true, but all the same they wished.

One day, Hinata came running into the cave and collapsed onto Naruto. True, most of the time when she came she ran to him but this time she was crying. Sasuke and Sakura jumped up from where they were sitting and ran to her side.

"Hinata! What is it?" Sakura exclaimed, worried for her well being.

"My father has ordered that I'm to be married to the man of his choice unless I can prove that I have a fiancé!" Hinata shouted, crying onto Naruto's chest.

"What? Why?" the two shinobi snapped.

"Because if I'm to take his place as the head of the family, I'm to be married," Hinata sobbed.

Sasuke punched the wall. This couldn't be happening. Naruto and Hinata were meant for each other.

"Hin…nata," a faint voice rose from Naruto.

The three occupants of the cave stared at the blonde shinobi as he opened his eyes.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked weakly, "Why are you crying?"

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, hugging him as tight as she could.

"Too…tight," Naruto gasped, grimacing in pain.

"Naruto! It's awful! Father is going to make me marry a man of his choice unless I can find some to be my fiancé!" Hinata cried.

"Naruto, we can't let that happen!" Sakura snapped.

"You have to help her!" Sasuke added.

"I can't," Naruto whispered.

"Why not! You love her, right?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah but…" Naruto stated, trying to sit up to face his friends.

"You love me?" Hinata questioned.

"But why won't you ask her to be yours and yours alone!" Sasuke shouted.

"Because of what happened!" Naruto shouted back.

"Wait," Hinata stated, grabbing Naruto's head to face her, "You love me?"

"Um…er…yeah," Naruto stuttered, blushing.

"Then what's the problem!" She snapped.

"Because of what I did to you! I don't want to hurt you!" Naruto snapped back.

"Naruto's better," Sasuke and Sakura stated.

"Because of what? You bit my lip too hard? Is that all? I didn't even feel it," Hinata stated, "All I remember feeling was how happy I was that you and I were kissing."

"You don't understand. I could have killed you," Naruto sighed.

"Why? Are you some kind of vampire? I don't care. I love you for everything you are," Hinata stated.

"Not a vampire, but a Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox," Naruto stated.

"N-Nine-tailed fox," Hinata stuttered.

"If I'm not careful, the fox will take control and could seriously hurt you if not kill you. I never want that to happen to you," Naruto stated, "That's why we can't be together."

"Why? Because some silly old fox says so? I'm stronger than you think, Naruto." Hinata said.

"But, the fox is-" Naruto started.

"The fox is just sharing your body and is not you. You'd never hurt me. And I'm sure I can handle the fox," Hinata said, inching her lips closer to Naruto.

"H-H-Hinata!" Naruto stuttered, "Not again. What happened to the shy Hina-"

Hinata silenced him by closing the gap between their lips. Hinata broke the kiss apart before the fox could take over.

"She's still here, but…" she said, holding Naruto still, "She's taking a break."

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Think that we should leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe," Sakura stated.

"Not yet, you guys. Tsunade said that Naruto should come home today. The villagers have cooled off enough." Hinata said.

Hinata kissed Naruto again, holding till she felt the fox take control and start to bite onto her lips. She pulled her head away and hit him hard on the head, sending the fox reeling.

"Bad foxy! No bite!" Hinata scolded.

The fox either heard and understood or just didn't like Hinata because it quickly left Naruto's system when Hinata and him started to kiss again. Once again, she broke the kiss.

"You see? I'm pretty strong, right?" Hinata blushed.

Naruto nodded, rubbing his head, "It still hurt though."

"Sorry," Hinata apologized, "Come on, we need to get you to the village as soon as possible and tell my dad."

"Wait, tell your dad what?" Naruto snapped.

"That you're my fiancé, silly!" Hinata giggled.

*In Naruto's mind*

"Let's see…Hiashi has always hated me and my family for some reason…And he'll most likely want Hinata to carry the Hyuga name…But with me being the only one of my mother's clan then she might take my name leaving them without a leader…So if Hinata brought me to her place and told her dad…and me being in this condition…plus his skill, gentle fist style, and Byakugan…"

*In the cave*

"I'm not going!" Naruto shouted, clinging to a rock.

"Yes you are!" Hinata shouted back, trying to pull him free.

"I miss the shy Hinata!" Naruto cried.

"Hush or someone will hear you!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't care! Anything is better than facing Hiashi!" Naruto shouted back.

"But why would father hurt you?" Hinata asked.

"Well…There's the fact that he hates my family for some reason. And have you considered that I might want to carry on my mother's clan!" Naruto explained.

"You're…mother's clan?" Sakura and Hinata asked, "I thought Uzumaki was your father's name."

"It's not. It's my moms," Naruto stated, "That's all I know though."

"Well that's no problem! I'll gladly take your name! I just have to be…" Hinata stopped and blushed a dark red, "Carrying your child."

"Oh, and that's not a problem?" Naruto snapped, blushing darker than her.

"Hinata, why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…in our clan, they want as many of us to stay in the clan as possible. So, we are forbidden to…um…do _anything_ till we are married. If we wait till then, our families can persuade our spouse to take our name. But if we don't wait…we are disowned," Hinata explained.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, "This stinks."

"But…we can lie!" Hinata stated.

"How? Byakugan can see a fetus and we all know that you don't have one…" Sakura started and then stared at Hinata, "You don't, right?"

"No!" Hinata shrieked, "But I know how to fool my dad's eyes. If I concentrate hard enough, I can make a form of chakra in the approximate spot that is similar to an infant."

"Still," Naruto said, grabbing whatever he could, "I'm not going! Either way, Hiashi is going to kill me! And I can't fight him in this condition!"

"Why don't you just stay with Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…she may not look like it but Grandma Tsunade is starting to get on in her years. I don't want her to be hurt," Naruto stated.

"What did you say Naruto?" Tsunade snapped from the entrance to the cave.

Naruto ducked behind Sasuke in fear from all the women in the cave.

"Sasuke understands my problem, right?" Naruto gave a weak laugh.

"Naruto…I've seen you fight when you were in worst condition and I know for fact that you could take Hiashi with ease," Sasuke stated, dragging Naruto to the opening of the cave.

"I don't want to go back!" Naruto cried, trying to find something to grab onto, "Please! What about the villagers?"

"Why are you so scared of them?" Tsunade sighed.

"Because," Naruto started and then paused, "I'm not scared of what they think I am as a Jinchuuriki. I'm scared what they think of me as…"

"As what, Naruto?" Hinata asked gently.

"As the next Hokage," Naruto sighed.

"But you haven't become the sixth Hokage yet so why are you worrying about it now?" Sakura questioned.

"You haven't told them!" Both Naruto and Tsunade snapped at each other, "I thought that you were gonna tell them!" "I've been out of the village on secret S-rank and Anbu level mission by myself for the past weeks plus this lastest incident!" Naruto shouted.

"I've been busy getting everything in order!" Tsunade shouted back.

"Tell us what?" the three asked.

"I defeated Grandma Tsunade about a month and a half ago for the title of Hokage," Naruto blushed.

"That's why you disappeared for that month!" Sasuke and Sakura snapped.

"Yeah…I had to start doing the hardest of all the missions set to the village as a final test alone," Naruto sighed, "I swear I still have bruises."

"And that's why you left for those few days off," Sakura pointed out.

"I had no idea how strong Naruto had become. He has overcome my strength, he planned out almost everyone of his moves, and he learned several new jutsu on top of that," Tsunade stated, "I had to take several days up just so I could hide all my injuries."

"So why are you afraid again?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm going to take over as Hokage on my birthday," Naruto stated, not looking at anyone.

"That's sure is some kind of birthday present," Sakura stated.

"Have you forgotten? My birthday is the day the fox attacked and the fourth died," Naruto told them.

"But that still-" Sakura started.

"Listen! I want the village to be a safe place. I want the villagers to feel safe, happy, and at peace. If they hate my guts to begin with, they'll never believe that I can protect them. They'll set up assassination attempts which will put anyone who is close to me in danger. I don't want that to happen," Naruto explained.

"Just because you bit too hard on my lip?" Hinata questioned. She paused to think, "I know! I haven't seen you that often since you defeated Tsunade, right? Well, if we tell everyone that we were dating before that and when you returned that day from a mission and I saw you I raced up to you to tell you that I was pregnant. You were so overjoyed that you couldn't contain your happiness and the fox decided to see what was up."

Naruto stared at Hinata. She wasn't serious. Lie to the whole village about a pregnancy.

"One little problem," Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Um…" Naruto paused, "What will everyone think when after nine months, you don't have a kid?"

"Well…" Hinata thought for a second, "We'll just have to have a kid."

That was it. Naruto was a man after all and a man could only take so much. But his way of proving this was…fainting with the darkest shade of red imaginable upon his face.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga couldn't believe it when he saw the village beating upon the Jinchuuriki of the village. He may not have personally liked the boy due to his eldest daughter's fascination with him but he knew that whatever he did could not have been that bad. Even so…Hiashi hadn't seen heads nor tails of the boy since that day. Did the villagers finally kill him?

"Master Hiashi!" Neji's voice rang through the Hyuga complex.

Hiashi looked up to see an infuriated Neji, dragging a crying Hinata behind him, storm into the room.

"What is it, Neji?" Hiashi sighed.

"Look at your daughter's abdomen!" Neji snapped.

"Huh?" Hiashi questioned, "She looks normal."

"To the naked eye, yes. Use your Byakugan!" Neji ordered.

Hiashi did as the side branch member told and saw something that would haunt him for quite awhile.

"You're pregnant?" Hiashi gasped upon seeing the swirling chakra in his daughter's stomach.

Hinata slowly nodded. Hiashi rushed over to his daughter's side and grasped her at her shoulders.

"Who is the father?" He ordered the girl to speak.

At first she stayed silent until her eyes met her father's, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiashi released the girl and struggled to stand.

"That boy…" Hiashi stammered.

Hiashi looked back at his daughter.

"Where is he?" he barked.

"t-t-the h-h-h-hokage's office," his daughter stuttered.

"That boy is dead!" Hiashi snapped and raced off towards the Hokage mountain.

Neji walked over his cousin and helped her up, "You know that you've just given Naruto a one way ticket to the afterlife, right?"


	5. Epilogue

_**Mizu: There. It's done. This is all I'm gonna write on this story cause I'm not into writing for Naruto anymore and I defiantly have grown to dislike this story. But here this is so that I can call it done cause no matter how much I may not like it, I can't bring myself to just leave a story undone. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's pretty much it.

* * *

**_

_**Their Impossible Mission**_

_**Chapter Five: Epilogue**_

* * *

Naruto had just sat down in the Hokage's office when he sensed Hiashi's killing intent. Looking out the window with wide-eyes, Naruto watched as Hiashi forced his way past Tsunade's guards. Gulping, the blonde haired shinobi threw a desperate look towards his best friend who sat next to him.

"She doesn't waste any time does she?" Sasuke laughed, a tad uneasy about all of this.

Hiashi knocked down the doors at that exact moment causing Tsunade, who had just sat down in her seat, jump up. His sight was instantly locked onto the head of blonde hair from where the man sat. His Byakugan was already activated and he was just about to charge at the trembling shinobi with his gentle fist style when Tsunade appeared in front of him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Hiashi?" Tsunade barked, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Killing that brat," Hiashi growled as Naruto tried to hide behind Sasuke.

"What on earth for?" Tsunade growled, "If you haven't noticed, he hasn't been in the village for the more than a week so there is no way that he could have done anything to warrant your ang-"

"Hinata's pregnant thanks to this moron," Hiashi growled at the Hokage.

"…eh?" Tsunade blinked.

"H-Hinata's…pregnant?" Naruto stuttered, slowly looking out from his spot behind Sasuke.

"Thanks to you, yes!" Hiashi boomed, ready to pounce on the soon-to-be Hokage.

"Naruto," Tsunade hissed, aura darkening.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, still hiding behind his best friend.

"Tell me, Naruto," Tsunade said lowly, "What are you going to do to rectify this?"

"I-I was gonna ask for H-Hinata's hand in marriage in a couple of weeks but…" Naruto stuttered, looking anywhere but Hiashi, "This settles it. I'll go ask her immediately."

"What do you mean, you were going to ask her in a couple of weeks?" Hiashi snarled.

"I-I officially become H-Hokage in three weeks," Naruto explained, using Sasuke as a shield as he tried to make it to the door, "I was going to ask your daughter the day I became Hokage…"

"Uzumaki…" Hiashi seethed, causing Naruto to rush through the doors and take off out the nearest window, "Get back here!" "Well…" Sasuke sighed, looking back at the blonde woman, "I think that went very well."

"Yep," Tsunade laughed loudly, "Just as long as Naruto can outrun Hiashi."

* * *

The next three weeks flew by in the blink of an eye. The whole village had forgotten about the incident with Naruto and the fox. In that fiasco's stead was the excitement of Naruto and Hinata's marriage scheduled for the day after Naruto became Hokage. Of course, no one knew that but Tsunade and the happy couple. Naruto didn't want to pass up the opportunity to play one last trick on his village.

So on the day that Naruto became Hokage, Tsunade called everyone in the village out to hear what she had to say. Every person in the village was a little uneasy when she did so. They all probably thought that Konoha was going to declare war on some other village. Naruto smirked from his hiding spot as Tsunade addressed the whole village.

"…I will now tell you why I have called you all here," Tsunade announced, smiling down on all of the villagers, "We are all here to witness the passing of the touch to Konoha's latest Hokage."

With that, there was dead silence in the village for a complete second. Once that second had passed, the village erupted in yells and cries asking for why and who. Naruto took that his cue to slowly walk out to face them all. He was in the traditional Hokage clothes, the ones that Tsunade had always refused to wear. He kept the hat on to cover his blonde hair and most of his face. Another hush fell over the crowd as he walked up beside the former Hokage.

'Here goes nothing,' Naruto gulped before flashing his famous grin and throwing over the Hokage dress.

Underneath those clothes was a bright orange jacket with black flames that lined the bottom and the sleeves, mimicking the robe that the Yondaime wore. His head band was still in place, through the cloth now was black. Underneath the robe, he wore more traditional ninja apparel but the mark of the whirlpool had been moved from the back to the front, sitting about where the seal that held the fox sat on his body. The crowd remained silent for a second before erupting in cheers and encouraging words. Naruto fought to show no tears as he took the oath that all the Hokages before him had.

"I swear that so long as I'm Hokage that I will do everything in my power to protect this village and everyone inside of it!" Naruto smirked.

* * *

"Ready?" Hinata giggled, preparing to throw her bouquet into the crowd of her closest friends, "Go!"

The flowers flew high above the other woman. Sakura and Ino were already pushing at each other to catch it while the rest of the women were willing to risk being punched to get it. But just before Sakura could catch it, a swarm of bugs grabbed it and carried it to the back of the room. Everyone, including Naruto and Hinata, blinked as Shino took the bouquet from his bugs and walked over to Kiba who was blushing darkly at the other's bold move.

"Way to go, you two~!" Naruto cheered from his spot next to his wife.

"I always knew those two were really close," Hinata giggled.

"Get a room!" Sasuke added in, pulling Sakura into a warm embrace to keep her from murdering the bug wielder.

* * *

"Don't you think we should hurry?" Hinata asked her husband as they walked to their new home.

"Hurry? For what?" Naruto blinked.

Hinata just laughed, "You know. We still have to complete that mission."

"Mission?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"You know," Hinata smiled as they walked into their new home, "The one that only me and you can do together."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, leading his new wife into their bedroom.

"Don't you think that we should have a child to go with our huge lie?" Hinata smirked.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said before smirking and closing the door to the bedroom behind him, "Then we better get started cause this might just turn out to be a near impossible mission."

* * *

_**Mizu: Ciao. **_


End file.
